


Unexpected

by KingYohannE



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingYohannE/pseuds/KingYohannE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata kouki lot his memories when he was a child from an accident. That accident left a scar on him and the very first person to notice this was the very curious Murasakibara Atsushi: who is keeping an eye on him ever since Akashi Seijuro had taken interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my grammar and English.

It was a fine day to everyone. I mean, to all the teams who are having a one and a half week of training together. Those teams are Seirin, Rakuzan, Kaijo, Yosen, Shutoku and Tōō. It is important to an athlete not get injured because if they did, it will deffinitely affect their play.  
All of the generation of miracles, Seirin team and some of the other teams are inside the big locker room when Murasakibara get curious.  
"Ne Furichin, why do you have a scar on your back?" Asked a very curious Murasakibara to Furihata who currently shirtless, getting the attention of the other players especially the emperor and the Seirin coach.


	2. Planning

Hello! This is my third fanfic. I hope you will like it. Please bear with my grammatical isues.

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke  
This may have lots of OCCness.

Third person's POV  
In a certain country, a Japanese brown haired woman was looking at some papers witn a frown. A moment after, she put down the papers and sighed.  
"It's no use. Maybe I should be the one to go there?" She said  
"Should I book you a ticket?" A man with black hair asked  
"Yes, that would do" she replied as she stood up from her seat and walk towards the large window to look at the beautiful scenery of the sky.  
"I will definitley find them" she said.

-

"It's decided. We will held our combined training here at Kyoto, two days from this day." Rakuzan's coach said gaining a nod from the coaches of Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Yosen and Tōō.   
"By the way, we have prepared a meal for everyone, we can't just let you go home without eating lunch." Rakuzan's coach said and the food were served to them.   
"Thank you very much" Riko replied with a smile.  
They were about to eat when Riko's phone suddenly vibrated, taking the attention of the others. Riko took out her phone and saw a message from Furihata.

|subject: sorry  
|from: Furihata, Kouki  
|Coach, I will not be able to attend the practice later Sorry|

Riko smiled very sweetly at the text and the coaches thought it was a good message or from a friend/boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry, but I really have to make a call" she said and the smile on her face is still there. some of the guys felt a shiver from her smile and can feel that the smile she's wearing is fake.  
Riko dialed Furihata's number and when Furihata answered, Riko's smile is still there and flowers started to boom around her, making the other coaches sweat a cold one.  
"Ne Furihata-kun~ WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. THAT. YOU CANNOT. ATTEND OUR. PRACTICE? Hmmm?" Riko asked and the coaches shivered at the very sweet tone.  
'She can really be scary sometimes' Shutoku's coach thought.  
"S-sorry coach, but I need to got to the hospital today" Furihata replied and there is a shiver on his voice.  
Riko's smile suddenly changed into a shocked one.  
"Ha!? Why are you going to the hospital? Are you injured? Did something happen while I'm away?" She was really worried.  
"don't worry coach. It's just a regular check up. There's nothing to worry." furihata assured his coach.  
"Okay then, make sure your not lying to me or else I'm going to chop you alive" she said before dropping the call.  
Riko hid her phone and looked at the other coaches with apologizing look.  
"Sorry for that." said Riko.  
"Did something happened?" asked by Takeuchi, kaijo's coach.  
Riko smiled at Takeuchi, "No, Furihata-kun said it was only for regular check-up" Riko answed.  
"Furihata? Do you mean Furihata Kouki?" Masako:Yosen's coach asked.  
"Yes, why? Do you know him?" Riko asked with questioning look at Masako.  
"Not really, our titan kept pestering me to get some information about that boy and when I asked why, he said "Akachin is interested in him" and I don't know who is this 'Akachin' "Masako answered.  
Riko remembered that Murasakibata likes to add 'chin' to his teamates. Riko thinks that 'Akachin' was Akshi Seijuro.  
'why in the world Akashi is interested at Furihata-kun?' Rikosked herself.

"I think that person is Akashi." Riko said. The other coaches looked at Eiji, Rakuzan's coach.  
"One of your spawn--"   
"I don't know anything about this" Eiji interrupted Nakatani on what he is saying.   
Too's coach frowned at Eiji.   
"Oh come on, Let's just forget it and eat." Riko said with a smile.


	3. Wife

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.  
lot's of grammatical errors. Please bear with it.

Third Person's PoV

After their meeting, all the coaches went back to their perspective schools and told their teams about the combined training. On the other hand, Kouki is currently talking to his doctor.  
"Kou-chan~ How was your day?" The doctor asked in a very fondly tone.  
Kouki sighed as he shifted his position on the chair where he is sitting. He is sitting opposite to his doctor.  
"Same as always. Nothing important happened, Haru-nii." Kouki replied. That's right, he called the doctor as 'Haru-nii' . His full name is Furihata Haruko, six years older than Kouki.  
"Come on Kou-chan, call me nii-chan~" Haruko demanded. Kouki looked at his brother. "Nii-san," Kouki said, breaking Haruko's heart into pieces.  
"Maru!!! Kou-chan is being mean!" Haruko cried at his best friend named Maru Satoshi who is a psychiatrist. Haruko received a flying tape on the face. "Shut up, Haruko and your 'Kou-chan-complex'" Maru yelled in annoyance. Haruko touched the place where the tape hit face.

"Meany~" Haruko said while pouting.

"Kou-chan, remove your shirt. We need to check your back" Haruko changed topic. Kouki did what his brother said and the two adults started checking Kouki's body. Kouki's back has a four inches long scar on his left shoulder blade.

After checking body and the scar on his back, they told him to wear back his shirt and Maru followed the questions.

"Did you have any dreams or flashbacks?" Maru asked. Kouki shook his head, "No,"

"Okay, how about having headaches?" Maru continued.

"No," Kouki replied. Maru wrote Kouki's response and kept asking questions. After that, Haruko gave his brother some prescriptions.

"Thanks, Haru-nii" Kouki said said as he put the medicine in his bag.

"You're always welcome, my dear brother" Haru said.

After the check-up, Kouki made his way home.

"How was your day?" A man in his 50's asked when Kouki entered their house.

"Same as always. Dad." Kouki answered.

"By the way, Kou. Your mom went out, she wants you to cook our dinner" Kouki's dad said.

"Okay" kouki replied and awent to his room to change clothes.

While he is changing clothes, Kouki receives a call from Tetsuya. Kouki stopped on what he is doing and accepts the call.

"Hello?" Kouki answered the call.

"Furihata-kun, we will have a combined training two days from now on at Kyoto."Tetsuya said.

"Combined training? With who?" Kouki asked. While on the phone, Kouki took one shirt in his closet and went out of his room.

"Kaijo and the others." Tetsuya replied.

While Kouki made his way to the kitchen, "Okay, Thanks for informing me. By the way, I need to drop the call now. I need to do something."

"Okay, then." Tetsuya said and Kouki dropped the call. After his conversation with Tetsuya, Kouki proceeded on making their dinner. Kouki prepared the vegetables and some meat and after the preparations, Kouki cooks the food.

Kouki was very busy on what he is doing when his Dad peeked and he seems to be hiding his presence. "Why does he look like a house wife!?" Kouki's dad muttered in tears and continued to watch his son cook.

-

After cooking their dinner, Kouki served the food and the two started to eat in silence. Kouki find it disturbing that his father is eating in silence because his father is noisy and sometimes annoying. While lost in his thoughts, his father finally talked "Kou-"

Kouki heard his father call him and looked at him. "Yes?" Kouki asked.

"I'm not allowing you to marry any man." His father said in a very serious tone.

"Okay --- WAIT! WHAT!?" Kouki shouted in shock.

"I said--"

"No! I mean, Why?" Kouki interrupted. His father suddenly pouted like child.

"Because you're too nice and adorable to be someones wife." His father said. Kouki raised a brow. "Wife? I'm a guy, dad! How on earth I'll be someones wife and why are you getting worried over something like I will be taking by some guy and be his wife?"

"BUT--"

"No 'but's. I'm going to tell this to mom and Haru-nii!" Kouku said and continue to eat his dinner.


	4. 'Others'

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.  
lots of grammatical errors. Please bear with it.

Third person's POV

After their dinner, Kouki's mom came back and Kouki tells his mother what his father had said to him.

"Mom! Dad was worrying about me getting married to a guy! Can you tell him I'm not going to be taken by some guy out there!?" Kouki said in annoyance, but in his parents eyes, Kouki is pouting like a cute baby because of his baby face.

Kouki's mom giggled at his son's action, "Kou-chan, I don't mind if you're going to be taken by some guy or some girl as long as he or she is nice and willing to live with you for the rest of your lives." 

"MOM!" Kouki shouted in frustration. 'Why are they like this to me?' Kouki asked himself. 

"Oh, today was your check-up with your brother, right? How did it go?" His concerned mother asked leaving her happy face earlier.

"Same as always. They gave me a new set of medicine and I think it's only good for one week or less." Kouki answered.

Kouki's mother sighed. Kouki remembered what Tetsuya told him. "Mom, Dad. We are having a joint practice at Kyoto." 

"When is it?" his father asked.

"In two days, will you allow me?" Kouki asked. His father frowned. "Why Kyoto and how long?" his father asked in angry tone. Kouki felt scared on his father's tone and looked down on the ground, "I..I don't kno-know, Da-Dad.." "you don't know?Why?" his father asked again. Kouki is now sweating through nervousness "M-my teammate ca-called me a-and j-just informed m-me a-about this" Kouki stuttered. Kouki's mother sighed and tapped the shoulder of her husband "you're scaring him, honey --"

Kouki remained looking at the ground, "Kou-chan" This time Kouki looks up at his mother. " Who is this teammate of yours?" his mother asked. "It was Kuroko-kun. He called me earlier and told me about this." Kouki answered. "Give me his number and I'll contact him. You also need to take a rest, you still have classes tomorrow." 

Kouki nodded and before he leave his parents, he gave the phone number of Tetsuya. Kouki walked to his room and sat on his bed. 'Why are they so protective? Ever since I woke up from that accident they already like that to me. What made them so overprotected to me? It's no like I'm a kid or anything.' Kouki thought as he sighed in frustration.

_

The night before their departure.

_

"Thanks for the good work." Riko said with a smile. At last, their hellish practice is over... Well, just for today. 

"Everyone, please gather up!" Riko ordered and the Seirin team gathered in front of her.

"I already told everyone about this joint training and I want to remind each one of you that we will leave tomorrow at 10:30 am. Late comers will be punished!" Riko said with her scary smile. Everyone nodded and after that Riko dismissed them. The team went to the locker room to change their clothes. Furihata was facing everyone so his back was not seen including his four inches long scar. 

~

When morning came, everyone of the Seirin team are already at the train station at 10:20 am. 'Were lucky, no one is late' the boys thought and sighed in relief. When the train arrived, they board the train and relaxed their selves. 

Taiga and Tetsuya are sitting together and to the other side was Kouki and Fukuda. Tetsuya looked at Kouki and wanted to ask about something, but Kouki is already asleep. 'I guess I'll just ask him later when we reach Kyoto' Tetsuya said to himself. Taiga saw that Tetsuya deep in thoughts, that's why he took one of his cold drink and shoved it to the others face. Testuya shivered at the coldness of the drink as he looks at Taiga. "Kagami-kun, Please don't do that" Tetsuya said and took the cold drink. Taiga snorted 

"What's bugging you?" he asked. 

"hm? ... Oh, I was about to ask Furihata-kun about something, but he's already asleep" Tetsuya said and took a sip on his drink.

"Furihata? Come to think of it, I heard him talking over the phone about having a regular check-up. Did something happen to him?" Taiga asked and he looks like worried.

Tetsuya shakes his head "No, Furihata-kun's mother called me the other day asking about this joint practice. She sounds really worried. I think his mother is really protective over him. She also said that we need to take care of him and make sure nothing happens." 

Taiga raised a brow "She's too overprotective! his son is turning seventeen already!"

"Well, that's what I want to ask, but look. He's sleeping peacefully."Tetsuya said as the two of them stared at the sleeping brunette.

~

After two and a half hours of travel, they reached their destination which is Kyoto. They took a bus for twenty minutes and stopped at a gym. Kouki is still a bit sleepy on their travel and still yawning while they made their way inside of the court. 

"Furihata-kun, you'll trip of you walk with eyes closed." Tetsuya warned. Kouki opened his sleepy eyes and saw some familiar people not five meters away from them. Kouki rubs his eyes and looked at the familiars figures. 

Beads of sweat started to form all over Kouki's body and grabs the shirt of Tetsuya who is currently beside him.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun.... You said 'Kaijo and the others'" Kouki stuttered as he kept staring at the familiar people, especially the red haired one.

"Yes, I said that, Furihata-kun" Tetsuya replied.

"You me-mean b-by the 'o-others' i-includes the Ra-Rakuzan?" Kouki asked and this time he is shivering because he remembered the time when he faced a very scary red haired player named Akashi Seijuro. 

After asking that question to Tetsuya, Seijuro saw them and his eyes immediately looked at the shivering brunette beside his old teammate named Tetsuya.


End file.
